Down the Well Again
by MyOwnCouchOrgy
Summary: 50 years after Kagome died, and there's a new girl down the well; Riana! (my OC)one difference between her and Kagome: Riana is also a half-demon, just like Inuyasha! dont listen to my Inuyasha plushie, he talks... a lot!
1. Down There

* * *

Down The Well……….Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha plushie: she no own me! (Tee-hee)

I do own Riana

Riana plushie: she own…me! (Tee-hee)

* * *

A/N: this is my first fanfic SO DON'T LAUGH AT IT!

Sessy plushie: ha-ha, you're fanfic's humor is worse than Inuyasha's temper!

Inuyasha plushie: I AM IN TOTAL CONTROL OF MY TEMPER!

Kagome plushie: control? Of that temper?

Miroku plushie: I agree Kagome!

Kagome plushie: thanks Miro……HEY, get your hand away from there!

Me: shut up everyone, I…

Sessy plushie: you can't tell us what to do, we're amazing angry plushies!

Miroku plushie: let's get her.

Me: HELP! I'M BEING ATACKED BY AMAZING ANGRY PLUSHIES! Here's my fic anyhow! P

* * *

It was over. The Shikon jewel was complete, Kaede left her will and died, Naraku was

dead, Kagome died, and Inuyasha, once again, was pinned to the god tree by an

enchanted arrow, as if nothing happened.

But everything happened.

50 years later in current times…

"HURRY UP, YOU'LL BE LATE!" Riana dragged herself out of bed. She trudged

downstairs in her usual punk clothes. She left for her school. The fourteen year old was

the most rebellious in town. She convinced her teachers, all seven of them, that her

religion required females to cover the tops of their heads. They all bought it. Any self

respecting girl with black dog ears popping out of her head would do the same…

If there where any.

Her annoying step-mom worked at a sushi and

steak house across town. She didn't come home 'til around 11 at night. That gave Riana

about 8 hours to do just about anything she wanted after school.

After about seven hours of boredom (AKA: school), she headed home. Her step-mom

was afraid of the old well because a teen died there 50 years ago. _Musta been a klutz,_ she

thought. She could easily see the bottom. She shined a flashlight in. Many shiny bits of

something glittered in the dark well. _Hmmmm…I've needed glitter for a while_ _anyway… _

All of a sudden, her annoying older step-brother, Rakuya yelled "HEY TWIRP, MOM

WILL BE BACK MONDAY!"

All at once, she fell in. She heard his voice trail off. "Don't fall in…"

She grumbled as she picked up the glitz and started to climb up lush ivy that all of a

sudden appears…

* * *

Most plushies: hey, where did that come from?

Me: authoress power 24; instant plants!

All plushies: OOOOOHHHHH!

BACK TO OUR FEATURE……UH…..FIC!

* * *

She climbed out of the dark well half expecting Rakuya to shove her back in. Strangely,

he wasn't there, and neither was anything else she expected to see there. It was quiet

except for a faint voice in the distance. She followed the voice to a clearing. She hid in

the bushes, listening to the voice. She heard a boy's voice saying, "Crazy old witch, what

are you doing?"

"Something that I should have done ten years ago, you stupid hanyou!" she replied.

"That's no way to treat the great Inuyasha, who has outlived you by more than sixty

years!" the boy (Me: or should I say old man! Inuyasha plushie: SHUT-UP!) Snapped

back.

"SHOOT!" Riana whispered to herself.

"Huh, who's there? Show yourself!" the Inuyasha said.

* * *

Inuyasha plushie: what? Now I'm THE Inuyasha?

Me: there is onlyONE of you

Inuyasha plushie: oh, continue your fanfic!

Me: Too late, this is the end!

Inuyasha plushie: oh…

* * *

Me: well, it's only chappie one, so it's not that exciting. It'll get better (I hope…)

Meow 3

-Ikura

All Plushies: AND US!

Me: whatever……………………


	2. A Mistake

Down The Well……….Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha plushie: she no own me! (Tee-hee)

Me: I do own Riana

Riana plushie: she own…me! (Tee-hee)

* * *

A/N: 

Me: okay, chapter one was alright, but chappie two will be better!

Sessy plushie: I hope so (he's got Darkgoddess29's hands ready to rip his head off)

Inuyasha plushie: _do it, do it!_ Oh, I mean oh no!

Me: okay, here's chappie two! meow 3

* * *

Last time: 

"Huh, who's there? Show yourself!" the Inuyasha said. (Or something like that…)

* * *

She was about to reveal herself but…"AAAAAHHHHH!" Riana screamed as a blade tip pierced through the punked out

uniform she was wearing, right in the middle of her stomach. Her blood dripped down her red skirt. It didn't matter, her

blood was black. She fell through the bushes in plain sight. She couldn't move, but she heard everything.

"Filthy mortal, you're but simple target practice." It was another boy's voice. This one's sounded more mature, but yet, less

sure of himself. She heard him walking over the dry leaves. She felt his presence much more clearly now. He was a demon,

pure blood, too. She felt the metal scrape her bones as the boy pulled the sword from her abdomen. She heard him gasp

and drop the blade. She felt him roll her over on to her back.

"I can't believe it! I actually mistook a demon for a human! I can't believe I didn't sense her! I killed one of my own kind!"

"HELL NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Riana yelled as she quickly sat up. She was still so weak that she passed out immediately.

* * *

Later…

Riana slowly opened her eyes, expecting to wake in her bed from a horrible dream, but to no avail, found herself in a small

hut with a strange old woman staring at her.

"Hmmm, you must be from the **_future_**, just like that girl fifty years ago! Are you a demon or a human?"

"Both, I guess," said Riana, "I'm half demon and half human."

"Just like the living legend, Inuyasha?"

"I guess…"

"Come, come, come," The old woman said as she lifted Riana to her feet quite quickly, "I have to apply the potion."

"What potion?" asked Riana as she tried to wipe the black blood from her skirt, "Do you have some clothes I could

borrow? These are really uncomfortable."

"Here!" said the old woman, "try these." She passed Riana a black kimono and a red undershirt. "Hurry, I must apply the

potion to the Inuyasha!"

* * *

Inuyasha plushie: again with **THE** Inuyasha! I'm sick of it! 

Me: as I said before, THERE IS ONLY ONE OF YOU, SO IT DOESN'T MATER! Now, where was I… oh yes!

* * *

"Who the heck is Inuyasha?" Riana was yelling now.

"He's a half demon just like you! He helped to defeat the evil Naraku, but many people died, including two that he loved

and all of his friend that he actually held dearly, not like there were many…" said the old woman. She dragged the now

feudal looking Riana from the spot she had been changing. "Let's go, let's go, let's go…" The old woman said.

"WOAH, were to?"

"The god tree, of course…

TBC…

* * *

Me: okay, how did you like chappie two? Was it filled with good writing qualities? (Writing qualities blood, gore, you

know…) sorry it was short, but I'm having a hard time with ideas. If you have some, REVIEW AND TELL ME THEM!

Inuyasha plushie: I'M NOT IN THIS ONE! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!

Sessy plushie: I was ha-ha...I think

Me: stay tuned for future… stuff, I guess…

-Ikura

All plushies: AND US!

Me: whatever…


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE PEOPLES

A/N:

* * *

Me: it might take me a while to update, so give me LOTS OF SUGGESTIONS! Please give me suggestions (Especially

you, Darkgoddess29…)

* * *

Thx 4 your co-op-eration

-Ikura


	4. sorry

I am sorry but I will not be updating this or any stories until August... I apologize for any unfair cliffies... that's just life...


End file.
